1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat sink, and more particularly to a multi-functional heat sink plate.
2. Description of the Background Art
Radiographic imaging is the detection of radiation in order to form an image. By detecting the amount of radiation emanating from a test subject, the resultant image may give a representative view of the structure of the test subject.
Radiographic imaging typically employs gamma rays. Gamma rays are a form of radiation that is emitted by excited atomic nuclei during the process of passing to a lower excitation state. Gamma radiation is capable of passing through soft tissue and bone. Gamma radiation may be provided by a radiopharmaceutical, such as thallium or technetium, for example, that is administered to the patient. The radiopharmaceutical travels through the patient""s body, and may be chosen to be absorbed or retained by an organ of interest. The radiopharmaceutical generates a predictable emission of gamma rays through the patient""s body that can be detected and used to create an image.
A radiographic imaging device may be used to detect radiation emanating from the patient and may be used to form an image or images for viewing and diagnosis. The radiographic imaging device may be a device such as a gamma or gamma ray camera, also referred to as a scintillation camera or an Anger camera. The radiographic imaging device allows a doctor to perform a diagnosis on a patient in a non-invasive manner and additionally may allow the doctor to observe organ function. In addition, the radiographic imaging device may be used for other imaging functions.
A radiographic imaging device typically contains one or more radiographic sensor modules, such as a solid state detector module. The detector may be a module made of cadmium zinc telluride (CZT) that generates an electrical signal representative of the location of gamma ray interaction in the detector material. The accumulated counts at each stored location (as stored in a memory device) may be used to create an image of the distributed radiation field of interest.
A number of radiographic sensor modules may be tiled in an array to form a detector head. The detector head may be formed such that the radiographic sensor modules are individually detachable for maintenance, adjustment, etc. Consequently, the radiographic sensor modules can be displaced or misaligned when they are arranged to form the detector head. Further, a radiographic sensor module may become damaged due to the abrupt force applied to it when it is detached from the detector head or a printed circuit board. If a removal tool is used to remove the radiographic sensor module, the removal tool may be inserted at an incline (or angle), thereby damaging the radiographic sensor module.
Sensor heating may also occur in a radiographic imaging device, caused by heat generated during operation. This leads to several problems: the heat may degrade the sensor efficiency; a sensor at elevated temperature has a greater leakage current and a negative impact on semiconductor contact chemistry, etc. In addition, sensor heating may cause mechanical defects, such as warping or expansion and contraction of the sensor material, with resulting cracking or other mechanical failures.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a heat sink which overcomes the above disadvantageous using a multi-functional heat sink plate.
A first aspect of the invention is generally applicable to a planarizing heat sink plate having a top portion and a bottom portion. The heat sink plate includes a plurality of receiving means formed therethrough and operable to receive a module ejection device, and at least one removing means formed therethrough and operable to receive a driving device. Also included is at least one planarizing projection formed on the bottom portion and adapted to receive a radiographic sensor module. The at least one removing means is disposed between the plurality of receiving means, and the at least one planarizing projection corresponds to the at least one removing means.
Another aspect of the present invention is generally directed to a detector module removal system. The removal system includes a module ejection device having a main body with a top portion, a bottom portion and an aperture formed therethrough, and a plurality of elongated members extending from the bottom portion of the main body. A heat sink plate having a top portion, a bottom portion, a plurality of pin holes formed therethrough and at least one through-hole formed therethrough is also included. The pin holes receive the elongated members entering from the bottom portion of the heat sink plate. Also included is a driving device operable to penetrate the aperture from the top portion of the module ejection device and the through-hole from the bottom portion of the heat sink plate. A detector module affixed to the top portion of the heat sink plate is gradually ejected by applying controlled force using the driving device.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is generally applicable to a method of removing a detector module. The method comprises the step of inserting a module ejection device through a heat sink plate containing the detector module. The module ejection device is aligned with the heat sink plate. Also included is the step of providing a driving device through the module ejection device and the heat sink plate. The driving device is substantially perpendicular to the heat sink plate. The step of ejecting the detector module from the heat sink plate by gradually applying a controlled force using the driving device is also provided.
The above and other features and advantages of the present invention will be further understood from the following description of the preferred embodiments thereof, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.